In general, a vehicle has a weather strip mounted to doors and a tailgate thereof as a sealing member to prevent raindrops from being introduced into the vehicle. The vehicle further has a trench drain for drainage at a chassis, in which the doors and the tailgate are disposed, and a cowl panel, which is adjacent to an engine room.
However, water may leak into the vehicle when there is a defect in the weather strip or chassis.
For this reason, automobile manufacturers have performed multiple water leakage inspections on vehicles.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is aiready known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.